


More Of Gee Whining

by noneveragain



Series: The Edge Of Petals [2]
Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: All of this is daddy kink, Daddy Frank, Daddy Kink, Kitten Gee, M/M, Mentions of boners, Smut teaser, Sub Gee, dom frank, theres smut in the next chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The next installment of this fic will be the smut! <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	More Of Gee Whining

**Author's Note:**

> The next installment of this fic will be the smut! <3

"Daddy daddy look what I drawled!" Gee yelled happily, rushing over to Frank with a picture of a pony that was colored in with a scorpion tattoo on its neck. Frank smiled happily and kissed his baby on the forehead, grabbing the picture and smiling softly at it. Gee was too cute. 

"Aww baby, is this supposed to be daddy?" Frank asked, rubbing his hand on Gee's back slowly.

"Mhm! You're just a pony!" Gee giggled lightly, grabbing the picture and hanging it up on the fridge with the many other drawings he did. 

He walked back over to his daddy and sat in his lap, tracing the patterns of art on Frank's arm. 

"Daddy?" Gee asked his head perking up slightly as he looked at his daddy with his eyelashes framing his big doe eyes making him look too innocent.

"Yes prince?" Frank said, wrapping his big arms around Gee and pulling his chubby body closer to him. Gee nestled his chubby cheeks into his daddy's neck, his breath tickling Frank slightly. 

"What were you doing last night? I heard you making naughty noises and I didn't want to interrupt because you seemed so happy and I- I just want to know what you were doing." Gee spoke softly. He was worried that his daddy would get mad at him for asking that. 

"Oh Gee, baby you're too innocent to know what daddy was doing. I'll tell you when I think you're ready okay baby?" Frank cooed rubbing Gee's arms. He honestly didn't know how to react to this or how to tell his little what he was doing. 

"Did it feel good?" Gee asked breaking the silence. 

"Oh um- yes it did but baby don't wor-"

"I wanna try it.." 

"Baby, I said no. You're going to have to wait." Frank said trying to be stern. 

"But daddy!" Gee whined bouncing slightly on Frank. 

"No gee. Daddy said no. Do you want a punishment?" Frank asked quirking an eyebrow. 

"No." Gee finally sighed getting off of his daddy with a huff, he just wanted to know what it felt like. He just wanted to know. Why was his daddy being so mean! 

"Gee baby, cmon it's time for your nap." Frank said going down to pick up Gee. Gee didn't want to sleep, he started kicking his daddy and thrashing and punching but Frank was too turned on to care. The moment gee bounced on him all of the blood in his body rushed to his lower half and he couldn't stand the feeling of his erection chafing against his underwear. 

"Daddy I don't wanna sleep!" Gee yelled finally pushing himself off of Frank. "Gee, Daddy has to do something." Frank tried to reason but his baby boy just won't budge. 

"You're just gonna do naughty things again! I wanna see!" Gee whined pawing at Frank to push him, but Frank was a bit stronger than Gee was so he didn't budge. 

"Prince, if you see you have to promise me one thing okay?" 

"Okay daddy!" Gee exclaimed happily. 

"You won't ask again okay? And you can leave when you're uncomfortable." 

"Okay daddy." 

And with that the boys walked up to the office and Gee sat down in the bean bag chair while his daddy sat down in the big office chair and looked his baby in the eyes. 

"Are you sure you want to see?" Frank asked, he really didn't want to do this in front of Gee due to the fact that he might get hard too and get scared again and clam up on Frank like he did last time. 

"Yes daddy. I wanna see." Gee reassured staring intently at the tent in daddy's pants.


End file.
